


Raina's Notebook

by aunt_zelda



Category: Sagas of Sundry: Dread (Web Series)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, F/M, Femslash Yuletide, Kissing, Misses Clause Challenge, Multi, Post-Series, Recovery, Road Trips, Trauma, Voyeurism, Yuletide 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Raina could fill a whole notebook of Darby. Raina can’t take her eyes off of Darby some days, can’t help but stare and stare and thank whatever powers are out there that Darby is alive and hers again. Raina is going to fill a gallery with art of Darby, someday.





	Raina's Notebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notalwaysweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/gifts).



> Your note got me to thinking about Raina's notebook and what would be inside. So I thought I'd write a little treat musing on that subject. I hope you like it!

These are some of the things in Raina’s notebook. 

**\- 21 drawings of Darby’s face**   
**\- 15 drawings of Darby’s shoulders**   
**\- 10 drawings of Darby’s ass**   
**\- 7 drawings of Darby completely naked**

Raina could fill a whole notebook of Darby. Raina can’t take her eyes off of Darby some days, can’t help but stare and stare and thank whatever powers are out there that Darby is alive and hers again. Raina is going to fill a gallery with art of Darby, someday. 

 

**\- 13 drawings of Kayden, head and shoulders and ‘hawk**   
**\- 17 drawings of Kayden and Sat in various stages of undress**

Kayden preens like a proud bird when he notices Raina watching. He angles his body so Raina can get a better view of him and Sat. Afterwards, he doesn’t ask to look at the sketches she makes, but he does look when she opens it up to show him. He blushes right down to his freshly-dyed roots. 

 

**\- 19 drawings of Sat**   
**\- 12 drawings of Sat’s eye makeup designs**   
**\- 6 drawings of tattoos Sat describes**

Sat helps her with her eye makeup. Sat helps her guide her pencil. Sat helps her when the fear makes her hands shake too much to hold a pencil. 

 

**\- 1 drawing of Tanner, holding a camera in his hands**

Raina says she doesn’t think about Tanner much anymore. This is a lie. 

 

**\- 3 drawings of the Goatman**   
**\- 13 deliberate and careful sigils at various points throughout the book**

Raina didn’t want to believe. She didn’t want to believe it was real, because if it was real … it was too much. She believes now. She helps Darby with rituals and lights candles and sketches sigils and prays and it keeps the nightmares away at night. 

 

 **\- 15 doodles of the highway**   
**\- 29 drawings of neon motel signs from all across the country**  
 **\- 16 sketches of waitresses, mostly on folded paper placemats stuffed in between the pages of her notebook**

They go on the road, in a beat up van they don’t ask Kayden about acquiring. There are places to go, highways to travel, motels to sneak out of in the morning. 

 

**\- 7 phone numbers of occult bookstore owners all over the country**   
**\- 6 numbers of emergency nurses who don’t ask questions, just give advice**

Along the way they meet people who understand a little of what they’ve been through. People who know the dangers, who mark the sigils over their doors, who know they’re coming and prepare for their arrivals. They aren’t alone in this world. 

 

**\- 2 newspaper clippings of a rock band whose venue caught fire**   
**\- 21 obituaries citing mysterious circumstances regarding the death**

They seek the unusual, the suspicious, the strange, the eerie, the dangerous. Mostly they find nothing. But sometimes they find terrors beyond their imaginations. 

 

**\- 1 drawing of 3 summer camp counselors splattered in gore but very much alive in spite of all they’ve gone through**

Becky and Becca and Emma are still high school girls when an undead killer rises from the lake at their summer camp and starts chainsawing their boyfriends in half. They live, and the killer won’t rise again, but the lake turns red before the killing stops. 

 

**\- 7 pictures of her and Darby holding hands**

Darby will frequently come up to her, grab her left hand, and say “mine now.” She’ll hold Raina’s hand hostage, pressing kisses to the wrist, licking the fingers, stroking the palm. Sometimes this leads to other things. Sometimes Raina draws instead, a study in anatomy and intimacy.


End file.
